


Consummation

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [539]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribbles97 askedHey, hey, hey, I got one for when you’re next writing.... Penny, Gordon, and consummation ;)





	Consummation

consummationkɒnsəˈmeɪʃ(ə)n,kɒnsjʊˈmeɪʃ(ə)n/

_noun_

  1. something is complete or finalized.



The fire is crackling pleasantly in the hearth, beating yet another winter back into the dark shadows of the hall.

Gordon shifts in his chair, feeling the old leather creak and groan with the imposition of another bony bottom.  His hip was aching again; one too many sudden stops after one too many long line drops.  He can almost feel the echo of the harness on his skin still.

In the matching wingback, he hears Penny softly sigh, a pleasant sound that tinkled in the back of life like the sweetest chord.  She’s probably still vexed by eleven down; she’s been muttering over her crossword since the dessert dishes were cleared away, and probably before then too.

Gordon stretches his feet a little closer to the fire, marveling at how hairy his toes have gotten; one of the unspoken deals of the elderly was hair in unexpected places, it seems.  He’d found one poking out of his ear that morning, plucking it before Penny could raise an eye at the offending foliage.

“Penelope my love,” he asks, breaking the silence with a voice more rasp than boom these days.  “Is it just me, or do my feet look more…simian these days?”  He waggled his foot as he leans to the side to peer into the shadows of the wingback.

He knows that face; has loved that face for all the days he cares to count.  He has seen it in pain and pleasure, grief and repose, happiness and longing.

He’s never seen it as vacant and empty as it was now, the light extinguished and the fire gone cold.

Slowly, he reaches to twine his fingers with hers, hearing one last time the comforting dull thunk of gold ring brushing against gold.  “Well then,” he whispers, dropping to his knees despite the aches and pains to kiss her hand one last time.  “So like you.  Always in such a hurry.”

He let their folded hands fall to her lap, rested his cheek against liver-spotted knuckles, and let himself follow her home.


End file.
